


Sugar Reborn

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Custom MC/PC | Self Insert Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon, Pokemon Ultra Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sugar is stuck in a world just like her own....but different, Ultra Moon, Wow there’s gonna be angst, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: A young trainer awakes to find it as if her world has been reset but with some subtle changes. Will she play along?*****I got Ultra Moon! I’m treating this play through as an alternative universe from my Moon play through (mainly because I didn’t want to name my new Poppilio ‘Poppin’ cause it felt like a betrayal), but this story will be based very loosely off of my Ultra play through ahaha.





	Sugar Reborn

When she opened a video chat only to see Kukui smiling at her and asking for her name and picture, she knew she had to be dreaming, as she seemed to follow a script but... This was definitely not what originally happened. The interface was very different and she didn’t have braids when she first arrived. She certainly didn’t remember wearing this puffy childish outfit. But it was a dream, so perhaps she should just play along?

Her heart melted when she met the three pokemon, but it seemed very different then the original meeting...no...it was different! But why bother asking her own mind about the inaccuracies? But when she chose Poppilio, something was off. He had a different personality...she couldn’t just call him Poppin as if he were her battlehardened and closest partner. She studied his face for a good long while before slowly sounding out “...Pop...pop?” She was surprised at her voice still being the same. The water-type gave a happy chirrup and seemed pleased.

 

She realized something was definitely wrong when she met Hau. He was holding himself different. He was optimistic but something about him.. before he even introduced himself or even said her name she blurted  
“Hau?!”  
Something in his expression startled her, and she forced herself to keep stoic. He seemed equally surprised and stuttered out a reply before his facial expression and stance changed completely as he launched into an almost scripted sounding conversation. 

But when did Sugar realize this wasn’t a dream?

When she saw Lily. Her throat went dry and she started trembling. She looked so scared and she couldn’t help but rush up behind her, and Sugar found herself desperate to see a flash of recognition in Lily’s eyes...but there was none. Only panic. And Sugar felt as though her heart broke, at the cruelty of this dream as she moved past her to save Nebby as she did in a previous life. But when the Spearow aimed for her and she felt its claws rake against her, at the stinging sensation and the sudden weakness of her legs as she tried to cover Nebby she knew. This wasn’t a dream. And something was very, very wrong.  
When the bridge broke, and she and Nebby were sent tumbling, her mind flashed through everything, albeit very out of order. Being champion, Seeing Lillie leave, Defending her title, Lusamine, Gladion, Team Skull... her mind went to overdrive and a horrible scream tore through her throat as she descended down into the ravine until she was caught by Tapu Koko. 

The Tapu landed and she automatically placed Nebby down and approached the electrical being. It stared at her, and she stared back through tears. She couldn’t bring herself to really pay attention to Lilie’s startled gasp and wide eyes. Tapu Koko nodded slowly, moving closer, in an odd sort of embrace that reminded of home. Her home with Poppin and the kahunas and everyone in her original life. The deity withdrew after pressing a sparkling stone to her hands and stared at her, before giving an almost mournful cry, as if it were apologizing. It sped off and she turned to face a girl she knew in another world.

A girl she had loved

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie this’ll be fun!


End file.
